


the high school girlfriend

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 1





	the high school girlfriend

“Alura can you come down and eat?” “Coming mom!” Kara plates everything and places it on the table. Alura walks into the kitchen and sits down across from me. “How was school baby girl” “Good we have a new teacher this year.” “Really who is it love?” “Her name is Miss. Luthor.” Kara drop her fork and starts choking on her food. “As in Lena Luthor?” Alura nods and looks at her mother weirdly. “What’s wrong mom?” “Miss. Luthor was my high school girlfriend baby.” Alura nods and hurry up to finish her food. “Alura go upstairs and you can take my iPad.” She nods and grabs Kara’s iPad and run upstairs. I take out my phone and call Alex.

“Hey kar what up?”

“Lena is in town. She has Alura as a student.”

“Shes teaching?”

“Apparently. Alex I don’t know what to do.”

“You still like her don’t you.”

“Yeah I really do.”

“Your such a love sick puppy you know.”

“Shut up and help me. I have a parent teacher conference with her tomorrow.”

“Oh Kara just be brave ok?”

“ok. Also can you pick Alura tomorrow I have to stay late for a meeting with Cat.”

“yea sure what time are you getting home?”

“Cat said about 6. God I hate being head reporter.”

Alura comes downstairs in a hurry sits on Kara’s lap. “ok alex I got to go…..love you too.” Kara sets her phone down and wipes fly away hairs from her face. She looks at the time on her watch. “Its bedtime for you cutie.” Kara picks her up and is recived with groaning. “Alura we have to be up early tomorrow.” “Ok then but can we get pancakes for breakfast?” “Sure thing” She squeals and Kara just laughs and hands her clothes to change into. Alura changes quickly and gets into bed with me laying next to her with 3 books in hand. “Which one kiddo?” She points to “If you Give a Mouse a Cookie”. Kara puts all the other books away and sits down on the bed. She reads the book and Alura cuddles into her mom. After she finishes the book she looks and sees her daughter asleep. “Sleep well princess.” She kisses Aluras forehead and walks out of the room turning off the lights and shutting the door. Kara gets into bed soon after.

Kara POV

I wake up the next morning and change into jeans and a black long sleeve blouse. I walk to the kitchen and start making pancakes after I finish I plate them all and put them on the table. I get a text from Alex. “lunch?”

“sure”

I walk upstairs and open Aluras door quietly walking over to her. I rub her back gentle. “baby girl its time to get up.” She groans and I wipe hair out of her face. “morning momma.” “Morning sweetheart hurry up and get ready pancakes are ready.” She grins and I turn her lamp on and get up to turn the lights on. I walk downstairs leaving her to get ready. She races downstairs and sits down. “careful baby don’t hurt yourself.” “sorry mommy” “Aunt Alex is taking you home today I have a meeting till today.” She nods and plows through her food. “Brush your teeth grab your bag. I got your lunch box and water. Go to the car when your done.” She nods and goes to the bathroom and I grab her lunch and water bottle and place it in the front seat. I get into the drivers seat and wait. The door opens and she places her bag in the front and gets into the bag and straps herself in the carseat. “ready?” She nods and I drive off. We get to her school and I park. I grab her bag and things and hold her hand walking inside. I check in and we walk to Lenas classroom. “Good morning Miss. Danvers” She looks up and we make eye contact. “kara?” “hey Lena.” “I should have known Alura was yours with the blonde hair and eye color.” I smile and Alura and I take a seat.

The conference went great. I get up to leave as I hear kids coming. “kara wait.” I turn around slowly. “Listen I know you are probualy with someone else.” I cut her off quickly. “The father divorced me so no im a single parent.” I grab a business card from my purse and hand it to her. “theres my number. I have to get to work but it was great seeing you again.” Alura hugs my thigh and I bend down to hug her. “I love you baby ill see you when I get home.” I kiss her forehead and stand back up. I walk out of the room waving to them both and quickly walk down the hall. I check my phone and see a text from Alex and and unknown number which im guessing in Lena.

“Noonans at 12”

I send a thumbs up and forget to open Lenas. I get into the car and hurry off to Catco. I get inside and unlock my office and walk inside. I take out my laptop and log in to get some work done. I hear a knock at my door and the new Jr reporter come in. “Miss. Danvers Ms. Grant says she wants you to write the article on yesterdays arrest.” I nod and wave him off. I get to work writing it. I forget about the time and notice when I look it is 11:39. I hurry and save my work and put my laptop and everything in my bag and go off to my car. I get in and drive to Noonans to meet Alex. I see her at a table and I walk over to her and sit down in front of her. “Sorry im late.” “Caught up at work?” I nod “Well I got you potstickers so enjoy.” I smile and start eating. “How was the conference with Lena?” I stop eating and look at her. “I may or may not have said Michael divorced me and im a single parent now” “In front of Alura?” I nod slowly. “Alex I wasn’t thinking.” “Kar listen to me it 100% fine. Alura should know what happened with her father.” I nod and continue eating. We talk for a while before I go off to work and to my meeting. I walk in and get set up for the meeting. “Good morning Miss. Danvers.” I smile and Cat waits for everyone to get in to start.

After 2 hours it ends and I hurry out of the room trying not to get stopped by anyone in the process. I grab my things and walk out to my car. I drive home. When I walk in the apartment is empty so I walk inside and go straight to my room and take a nap.

After a while I feel little arms around my arm and a little body pushed up against mine. I open my eyes to see Alura asleep next to me. I carefully pick her up not waking her and walk out into the living room where I see Alex making dinner. “hey” I softly whisper. “hey sleepy head.” I laugh softly. “Im going to take this one to her bed ill be back down.” Alex nods and I walk up to Aluras room humming. I lay her gently in bed and turn off the lights and close the door. I walk back downstairs and Alex is plating everything. “Kar I think Lena still likes you too” I look at her confused. “When I picked the little one up I walked to the room and Lena looked at me and said “I thought Kara was picking up.” She told me to let you know to call her after.” I nod and rub my eyes tiredly. “Go sit on the couch I will go wake Alura up.” I nod and she kisses my forehead. After 4 minutes I hear Alura start crying so I rush upstairs to see Alex trying to calm her down. I walk into her room and gentle take her from Alex. I rub her back gently despite having her clutching roughly on my shirt. “Shh its ok baby girl.” I wipe some hair out of her face as she slowly falls asleep on my shoulder. “Shes a bit touchy when shes woken up sorry al.” “I get it kar you were like that to when you first came to live with us.” I nod and kiss Aluras shoulder. “Im going to lay down with her on my bed can you maybe put dinner away for now then we will see if the little one is hungry.” Alex nods and heads off to the kitchen and I walk down to my room and lay in bed with Alura on my chest/stomach.

After a while Alex knocks on the door. “Kar Lena is here.” I carefully get up with Alura against my hip. I open the front door. “Lena what are you doing here?” “Um can we maybe talk alone? But you can bring the little one.” I look over to Alex and she nods my out the door. I walk out and close the door. “Whats up?” “kara ever since high school I have liked you. I never wanted to break up but then I learned I was moving to Florida I just thought a long distance wouldn’t work. I know this is to soon but I still love you.” “I love you too Miss Luthor.” She smiles. “How about I take you out tonight?” “Sure why not” I smile. “Ill pick you up then Miss. Danvers.” I nod and Lena leaves. I walk inside and smile. “Someone looks happy. Did someone get asked out?” I nod and she smile. “Have fun sis Ill watch little one for ya.” I nod and go back to my room and lay back down texting Lena on my phone.

“Can’t wait for tonight”

I set my phone down only to feel little arms move to around my neck. “hey baby.” She mumbles something and I kiss her forehead. “mommy has to go somewhere tonight so aunt alex is going to be here ok?” She nods slowly and I get out of bed with her reaching her arms out for me. I lift her up and against my hip as she starts playing with my hair. I walk out of the room and met with Alex on the couch watching the News. “Ok mommy has to get ready you hang out with Lex.” I had Alura to Alex and she changes the station to Paw Patrol. I walk back into my room to my bathroom. I hurry up and shower before grabbing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and black jean jacket. I put on white vans and grab my purse. I grab my phone and see a text from Lena saying

“im here”

I walk out of my room with everything and to the couch. “Lex remember bedtime is 7” She nods and I kiss Aluras head. “I love you both.” They wave and I leave the apartment going downstairs seeing Lena. “hey” I smile “Hey kar you ready?” I nod and she grabs my hand and we leave.

I come home later that night after having a farewell kiss from Lena. I look around and see Alex asleep on the couch with the TV on being the only light in the room. I turn off the TV and walk into my room. I see Alura asleep cuddles into my pillow. I walk up next to her and kiss her forehead gently. I walk into my closet and change into shorts and a shirt and walk back to my bed. I lay down and she automatically cuddles into me.

I wake up the next morning and feel someone being lifted off of me. I groan and open my eyes to see Alex lifting her off. “Thought you might wanna sleep in so I was going to take her to the park.” I nod and stuff my face into the pillow. “mom called and says she would be over by 12 so you better be up by then ok?” I nod and she leaves the room shutting the door. I fall asleep for a little long.

The next time I wake up a little 4 year old is running into my room. “mommy!” “yeah baby girl” “your home!” She tries to just onto the bed and I help her up. “I am kiddo. How was time with Auntie.” “Good! We went to the park.” I smile and kiss her forehead as she lays on me. “Are you hungry for anything?” She nods and I get up with her in my arms and we walk to the kitchen. I see Alex already making food. “Lex you didn’t have to do that.” “Just helping out.” I nod and grab some juice for Alura. I sit her in a chair and hand her her sippy cup. I walk back over to Alex and start grabbing plates. “So how was your date last night?” “good. Lenakissedme.” “Slow down what” I whisper to her. “Lena kissed me.” Alex laughs and shakes her head. “You love sick puppies will be the death of me. Anyway mom is coming in like 2 hours so I clean the guest room and the house for her.” “thank you” “anytime” I walk over to Alura to hand food to her. I hear a knock on the door. “I though you said 2 hours?” “That’s what she told me” I walk to the door and open it to see Lena. “Hey Kar.” “Hey what are you doing here so early?” “Just wanted to see you also you left your wallet in my car.” I laugh nervously and she hands it to me. “Would you like to come in?” “sure why not.” We walk into the kitchen and I hear Alura shout “MOMMY!” I look over at her and see she spilled her juice on her. “Oh baby how did this happen.” “I don’t know but it feels icky.” “I bet lets get you changed before Grandma get here. Lena you can put your bag down somewhere if you want.” She nods and goes to talk to Alex. I take Alura upstairs and change her into Jeans and a catco shirt. “Look at you you little cutie.” She laughs and I bring her downstairs.

“Hey uh Kara mom is here but shes having trouble getting by the doorman ima go and help her.” “Ok” I set Alura down on the couch and put on Paw Patrol. I go into the kitchen and talk to Lena. “So does Alex live here with you guys?” “Yeah she does. We bought a 5 bedroom apartment so she and mom can stay here. And I know we just we out on our first date last night but-“ “Kara we can treat thing like it was in highschool we can go back to that way.” “Yeah that was what I was asking lena.” She laughs a bit. “Good to know Ms. Danvers.” “Beside we never really broke up in the first place you just moved away. We still spoke.” “I guess your right.” “So would you like to stay the night?” “Why not.” I smile widely. I hear the door open and a little voice say “GRANDMA!” I walks out of the kitchen my hand intercourse with Lenas. “Hey sweet girl.” I can see Aluras bright smile as mom picks her up. “Hey mom.” I say releasing Lenas hand and hugging them both. Once I got away Alura turns to me and reaches her arms for me to hold her. “Come here baby girl” I say taking her into my arms as mom smiles. “Hello Mrs. Danvers.” Lena says from behind me. “Lena! My dear its been to long. And call me Eliza!” Mom engulfs her in a hug. “You 3 catch up with Lena Ima go put this little one down for a nap.” I say as I leave the room.

“mommy book!” we pick out a book from the bin and sit on her rocking chair. Eventually through the book Alura and I both dose off.

Lena POV

“Ima go check on them you two just keep talking.” I get up and walk upstairs to Aluras room. I open the door quietly and see Kara and Alura both asleep in the rocking chair. I take Alura from Kara and lay her on the bed and tuck her in. I walk over to Kara and gently shake her to wake her up. “Kara darling.” She groans and wipes her eyes. “Hey why don’t you got to your bed to take a nap?” She nods gently and I help her up and take her out of the room turning off the lights and closing the door. I help Kara down to her room and help her lay down on the bed. I get into bed next to her and she cuddles up next to me falling asleep.

After a whole Kara wakes up to crying upstairs. Alex comes in the room with a hysterical Alura. She reaches her arms out for Kara and Kara grab her bringing her closer to her. “Hey baby its ok its alright.” Eliza peeks through the door frame behind Alex. Alura soon calms down and I look at kara and can tell shes exhausted. “Kara how about Alex and I take Alura to the park and you can sleep.” Kara nods and whispers in her daughters ear. Alex and Eliza take Alura from her and Kara lays back down in my arms. “Kara just sleep for a while.” She turns around in my arms to lay her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and can tell she slowly falls into a deep sleep


End file.
